Paradise FM
Paradise FM is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Several sampled versions of the songs have been featured in other games in the series. Class Action's "Weekend" is also featured as a house music remix by The Todd Terry Project in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, appearing on the SF-UR house radio station. Exodus' "Together Forever" is also sampled in Eddie Amador's song "House Music" on the house music station Rise FM in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Another song is Jackie Moore's "This Time Baby" which is sampled and remixed in Freemasons' "Love On My Mind" on Vladivostok FM in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Not including station identification, this is the first non-stop music radio station since the Grand Theft Auto III rendition of MSX FM and Rise FM. This radio station is favorited by the Cholos as it can be heard whenever Victor Vance gets into a Cholo Sabre. The name of this station is probably a reference to the legendary Paradise Garage club in New York, as the music is very representative of that club's soundtrack at the height of its popularity. Playlist *Unlimited Touch - "I Hear Music in the Streets" (1980) *Plunky & the Oneness of Juju - "Everyway But Loose" Levan remix (1982) *Geraldine Hunt - "Can't Fake the Feeling" (1980) *Raw Silk - "Do It to the Music" (1982) *Jimmy 'Bo' Horne - "Is It In" (1980) *Exodus - "Together Forever" (1982) *Jackie Moore - "This Time Baby" (1979) *Class Action - "Weekend (Tonight Is Party Time)" (1983) *Gwen Guthrie - "It Should Have Been You" (1982) *Thelma Houston - "You Used to Hold Me So Tight" (1984) *Sister Sledge - "Lost in Music" [[wikipedia:Bernard_Edwards|Bernard Edwards] & Nile Rodgers remix] (1984) *Donald Byrd - "Love Has Come Around" (1981) *Change - "The Glow of Love" (1980) Trivia * Class Action's "Weekend" is featured as a house music remix by The Todd Terry Project in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, appearing on the SF-UR house radio station. Exodus' "Together Forever" is also sampled in Eddie Amador's song "House Music" on the house music station Rise FM in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Likewise, Jackie Moore's "This Time Baby" serves as the basis of Freemasons' "Love on My Mind", which is featured on Vladivostok FM's expanded soundtrack in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. * In GTA Online: After Hours, the player can name their club Paradise and the logo is similar to this radio. See also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio station in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio station in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio station in GTA 2. * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio station in GTA Vice City. * Emotion 98.3 - a radio station in GTA Vice City that plays a song by of as a solo artist. * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio station in GTA San Andreas. * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio station in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio station in GTA San Andreas. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio station in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio station in GTA IV. * K109 - a disco and funk radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that plays other songs by Change and . * IF99 - a funk radio station in GTA IV. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *WorldWide FM - a radio station in GTA V that plays a song by . * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio station in GTA V. * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio station in GTA V. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio station in GTA V. Video Navigation de:Paradise FM es:Paradise FM fr:Paradise FM pl:Paradise FM pt:Paradise FM ru:Paradise FM uk:Paradise FM Category:Disco Music Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories